


Family First

by Leni



Series: Mother Knows Best [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “You’re not a mistake."





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> @nropay asked Fiona and Rumple, “You’re not a mistake.”

Her son sat at his worktable, an array of objects with magical potential spread before him. To a stranger, he would seem focused on his research, but Fiona knew that he was weighing the developments of the last twenty-four hours, looking for that strand in the web he could pull to regain the advantage.

No doubt, it would be simpler if he joined the clamor that wanted the Black Fairy out of their town.

“No,” he said - snarled - when she proposed exactly that, and the word thrummed with power.

He said there was no magic, and he’d promised Baelfire that the true love potion would remain secreted away, but Fiona’s practiced eye had always spotted glimpses of dark magic that might be contained but never eliminated. It was augmented by the shreds of the broken curse that clung to him, and though he remained unaware, Fiona knew that enough willpower would bring gold out of his spinning wheel.

Now Rumpelstiltskin glanced up to meet her eye, wearing a thin smile that almost hid his dangerous mood. “If they won’t exile Regina because she’s family, they have some nerve demanding I shove you over the town line. Especially on Blue’s advice.” He scowled. “She of all people should know to keep her mouth shut on the matter.”

Fiona felt her anger rear at the mention of the head fairy. Centuries of unfair punishment would be repaid, but not yet. She wouldn’t start a fight where her son and grandson were bound to pick different sides, not until they had reached a solid understanding. “I wouldn’t stay gone for long,” Fiona told him. “They are fools if they think otherwise. You could pretend…” She trailed off at the offended look on his face. Misdirection and manipulation were his chosen tools; lies were beneath him. “I just don’t want you to make a mistake, son.”

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. “You’re not a mistake.  _You are my mother_ , and if family is as precious as they preach, they’ll accept you too.”

 

 

The End  
17/05/18


End file.
